Happy Endings
by SVULover99
Summary: What would happen if an old friend showed up at the precinct one day? How would it effect Olivia's future? Oneshot but there could be a sequel.


All characters are not mine they belong to the wonderful Dick Wolf and SVU.

Happy Endings

After a hard day's work at SVU, they have finally solved their case. Everyone was sitting at their desks and trying to finish paperwork. All of a sudden the precinct doors open and a familiar voice is heard through the squad. Olivia looks up and sees the man. "Elliot" she says. She gets up and walks over to him. "Why did you leave?" she asks angrily. "I couldn't take it anymore." Elliot says. "But you just left. You didn't call or text or email and you never returned my calls. I didn't know what happened to you. I was worried. How could you just cut off contact with me?" The tears were starting to form in Olivia's eyes. "I didn't want this to happen, Elliot said, it just did." "After the shooting with Jenna, something just snapped and I couldn't take it anymore. I went home and practically broke down. I sat in my empty apartment and just sat there thinking about my life. I was never there for my kids and when I was, it wasn't for long. I just sat there thinking about life and thinking of you." "Me?" Olivia said. "Yes you," he said. "I thought about how, for the last 12 years, I've had to sit and look at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Ever since you started here I've been waiting for the day I could call you mine. But I would never cheat on Kathy, never. So I just sat silently and watched as you amazed me. You made every victim feel safe after what they've been through, and you tried as hard as you could to catch all the bad guys in New York. You've had the hardest life of anyone I know but you're also the strongest person I know. You never gave up. This just gave you one more reason to want to do your job. You've been with me through the good times and the bad and I will never forget it. You have been my best friend and still are. But I want this friendship to be more." He got down on one knee. "I want to be able to hold you when I want to and I want to call you mine. Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" Olivia just looked at him in shock, she couldn't function all of this. But she knew it was right. "Yes, she said, I will marry you Elliot Stabler!" Elliot is ecstatic. He whisks her off her feet and they share their long overdue kiss that should have happened over 15 years ago. As this goes on everyone in the precinct is cheering. They have all waited for this moment as long as Liv and El have. Even Cragen can't help but smile as his two star detectives finally reveal their love for each other. He always knew this day would come. He remembers when Olivia first joined the Special Victims Unit. He watched as Elliot looked at his new partner with love in his eyes and he knew that one day this partnership would be more than just at work. He knew they couldn't hide it forever. When they finish their kiss, they are all grins. Even they knew this would happen one day. Ever since Elliot's first divorce Olivia has thought about being with him. But she didn't think he felt the same way. She was the only one not seeing fireworks between them all these years. As they walked out of the precinct they were holding hands, like the most perfect couple in the world.

**7 YEARS LATER:**

"Molly, you get back here right now!" Olivia says. Her daughter is running around crazy when she should be getting dressed. Although she's feeling stressed, Olivia couldn't love her family more. Since her and Elliot got married, they have had two beautiful daughters, Molly and Lexie. Molly, who is six, is refusing to get dressed for her sisters fourth birthday party. "Please get dressed sweetie, your sisters party is in 10 minutes." Just then Elliot walked in. "Everything alright in here?" he asks a frustrated Liv. "She won't get dressed for the party; will you get her dressed while I check on Lexie?" Olivia says. Olivia walks into Lexie's room to see that she has put all her clothes on backwards. "I think there's something wrong with your outfit honey, it's on backwards." Olivia laughs. "Here, let me help you." Olivia fixes her daughters clothes. "Thanks mommy," Lexie says. "You're welcome sweetie. Now let's go down to the party." "Yeah" Lexie screams. As people start arriving to the party, Olivia sees how great her family really is. All her coworkers from the precinct are there, all Elliot's kids are there, and even Kathy came to the party along with many other people who care about Olivia. She looks at her handsome husband and 2 beautiful children and wondered how her life became so great. As everyone gathered in the living room Olivia started to talk. "Thank you everyone for coming," she starts. "I have a little announcement for everyone." Everyone quieted down. "Well I'm very excited to say that, I'm pregnant!"


End file.
